


[Podfic] A Fine, Upstanding Man

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: Community: chromatic_podfic, Community: dark_agenda, Gen, Inuit Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Racebending Revenge Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of akamine_chan's story</p><p>
  <i>He first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of his father and, for reasons which don't need exploring at this juncture, he remained, attached as liaison to the Canadian consulate. An Inuk far from his home and family, struggling to make a place for himself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Fine, Upstanding Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fine, Upstanding Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97714) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



**Rating** : G  
 **Length** : 21 minutes  
 **Download Link** [at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/fine-upstanding-man)


End file.
